Politics
by BlueMew
Summary: Not really a fic that needs that harsh of a rating, but still a cute little piece that is a sequel to Elspeth's and my Stand By Me?.
1. The Tournament

Well, with SBM out of the way, I can finally send this one out in the mix. (I couldn't introduce Damian without having him introduced in SBM) As always, I suck at titling fics, so it will probably change after I write the whole thing. I kind of wanted to get the other leaders involved in a fic, so here it is! Damian, Mateo, Blue, and Kaos belong to me, Hotura, Kaylin, and Feia belong to Elspeth. She's kind enough to let me borrow them. *hugs Ele* Umm... other stuff belongs to other people, so yeah. R&R please!  
Three Weeks After Chapter 20 of Stand By Me?....  
"Nick," Blue sighed as she watched the blond musician walk from her at the gym. She had blown the only legal relationship she had with a bishonen after her delusions of Yamato had returned. Sure, Mateo was great, but he was a fighter. They weren't allowed to be together.   
"Sorry Doll." He spat, not turning to look back at the gym leader as he opened the door. "You did this to yourself."  
Blue wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the bishonen in the black trenchcoat walk out of her life. She didn't need this. Not now anyway.   
"Madame?" Mateo whispered as he placed a hand on his trainer's shoulder.  
"Just quit Mattie." She sobbed as she turned and hugged the other blond bishonen. "I hope you're happy."  
"Am I happy that Carter left?" Mateo whispered as he rubbed his trainer's back, holding her in the embrace. "Oui. He was a good musician, but not a good friend." Mateo wanted to kick himself for saying that, as Blue's reaction was to sob even more violently than before. "But I am not happy that he made you cry."  
"Mattie," Blue sobbed, clutching Mateo's shoulder. "I think I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my..." Mateo whispered. He wasn't sure what to think at this point. "So I'm guessing that he's the father, and that's why you're messed up about this."  
Through bloodshot eyes, Blue looked deep in to her bishonen's sapphire eyes. "Actually, I'm not sure."  
Mateo chewed on his lip. How could he have forgotten. Yes, Blue had been cheating on Nick the past few weeks, with Mateo.   
"I guess we'll have to just wait and see what the kid turns out like."  
Blue smiled, for the first time that day. "Honey, you two look alike."  
  
****  
Fifteen Years Later....  
"Hikari! Celestial Arrow!" The blond teen screamed to his bishoujo. Here he was, in his second IBL championship, and the all around favorite, as he won the IBL championship the year before, and he was losing to some new upstart from the After Colony area.   
"Come on Void! Use your scythe to block the arrows!" The girl screamed as she watched the female version of the angel of light's attack hit her Duo, knocking the wind out of the poor bishonen.   
The boy smiled. He had saved his best for last, and it seemed to be working. Pulling out a digivice, Damian clutched the blue D-3 to his chest and smiled. "Jogress digivolution. Static force followed by inferno."   
  
Behind the judge's box, the leaders from each certified gym sat, watching the battle going on below.   
"Ten bucks says the girl ends up crying before that Hikari even gets to release the inferno attack." Shade whispered to the group. A few of the other leaders took her up on the bet, but both Blue and Elspeth watched the battle with a great interest. Kate, the girl down in the battle arena, had been a tough little fighter, and she had even declared that she wanted to train exclusively in the AC gym. Ele had helped her, trained her, molded her, so to say, in her own image.   
On the other hand, Blue had another point to prove. Even after she had evolved some of the HV bishonen and bishoujo to higher levels than ever thought, and introduced the digivice and card style of battling, digital class bishonen and bishoujo were still considered weak. It was the same way with the poke-class she used to train. They were considered starter bishonen, and weren't ever thought of as world class fighters. Damian had proved them wrong once before, and he needed to do it again.  
Besides, if the winner of the match was from a city with a gym, or had specified a certain gym as their specialty, the leader and the gym received the honor of being the gym and leader of the year. She really didn't feel like losing the title. It wasn't that Elspeth wouldn't make a good leader of the year and that AC wasn't a great gym, Blue was just that vain.  
"Kitty, I think you've got it again." Kyoko smiled as she looked in the compact mirror at her hair. "Who would have thought Heighton View would become a force in the IBL?"  
"People felt the same way about Paletea." Blue smiled as she tugged at the collar of her tan sweater. "But I remember that they held the title for three years."  
"Paletea also folded." Kenji chuckled as she pulled her hair out of her face. "Besides, our gyms have held the titles for much longer than three years."  
Blue sighed. She wasn't going to win this one. Kenji was right. The other gyms DID have the years on HV, and they did have the championship titles to prove her wrong.  
"Damnit." Elspeth swore as the referee raised the green flag, and the blond boy jumped up and down, releasing his six bishonen for the official championship ceremony.   
"Congratulations to you too Ele." Blue smiled, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "That Kate's a pretty tough kid. I remember she about took out my jogressed Yagami Taichi with that Wufei evolution of hers."  
"Enough Ladies." Dallandra stated as she stood up. "They're going to be doing the medal ceremony, so we've got to get down there."  
The gym leaders all followed the leader of the Central 3 Gym down the stairs to the arena floor. Blue smiled at Damian as she walked over to the podium.  
The crowd fell silent as the HV gym leader cleared her throat, then turned the microphone on.  
"First, I'd like to let all of you know that this speech is going to be a LOT better than last years- I honestly didn't expect to be the one to talk.   
"To all of the competitors in this 93rd IBL championship, I would like to congratulate all of you. Making it to this level of competition is an honor, and you are all great trainers to have made it here.  
"Kate, you put up a great battle. I hope to see you at the championship again next year, and" Blue smiled as she looked at Elspeth. "Maybe Ms. Chang will be giving this speech next time."  
"And as for the winner, Damian Taxateur, you are one of the finest trainers to ever grace the city of Heighton View. You and your bishonen and bishoujo, Hikari Kamiya, Nonaka Ruki, Tachikawa Mimi, Takenouchi Sora, Daisuke Motomiya, and Umaki, have not made us proud once, but twice. That is an accomplishment that not many trainers can even dream of accomplishing. You're a good kid Damian." Blue smiled as she walked from the podium carrying the gold medal. "Congrats son." She whispered as she placed the medal around the boy's neck. He looked back to the crowd, waving and smiling, showing his fangs as he watched the flag for the Heighton View gym being raised higher than the other gym flags.  
****  
"So what's your plan now?" Mateo smiled as he watched Damian picking at his dinner. "Are you going to train a new set of bishonen and compete in the league?"  
"The league's a joke." Damian sighed as he set his fork down on the table. "I could go in there with a handful of chibis and beat all those pathetic excuses for trainers."  
"Kate could have wiped the floor with you." Blue winked at her son, hoping to at least get a smile out of the boy.  
"But she didn't."  
Blue shook her head. "So what are you going to do for next year? Do you want to apply for junior status?"  
"Maybe."  
"How about trying for the Elite Four?"  
"Just shut up!" Damian screamed as he stood up and shoved his chair under the table.   
"Damian, honey-"  
"Just don't even start."  
Blue growled as she watched the boy walk away from the dinner table. She loved him very much, but he was just too much like her. And she couldn't stand that.  
"I'll go talk to him." Mateo whispered as he folded his napkin and placed it on the table.   
****  
  
"Damian?" Mateo smiled as opened the boy's bedroom door. "Are you all right?"  
The blond boy turned away from his father, but Mateo entered the room anyway, and sat down on his bed.  
"Something happened today." Mateo sighed as he lit a cigarette. "Now, you can either tell me or your mother can pry it out of you. She's mad enough right now that she'll do it too."  
The teen's sapphire eyes met his father's. "I met this guy today."  
Mateo nodded. It wouldn't be a big deal if his son said what he thought he was going to say. Heck, Mateo had been involved with Taichi for a while.  
"Son, there's nothing wrong with-"  
"Dad, not that." Damian smiled, sitting up and leaning against the headboard of his bed. "This guy said that he knew mom, and knew about her little secret."  
Mateo's eyes narrowed. "What did he look like?"   
"I think he was a bishonen, actually. He looked about your age, but he was a lot bigger than you. He had blue eyes, but he had a hat on, so I didn't really notice what color hair he had."  
"How was he dressed?"  
Damian glared at his father. "T-shirt, jeans and a hat."  
Mateo sighed. It most likely wasn't Daniel that confronted the boy, which was a great relief.  
"Mattie!" Blue's voice snapped through the intercom that was installed in every room of the gym. "We've got to head over to the convention center in town! There's a gym leader meeting in about a half hour!"  
Pressing the button of the intercom, Mateo told Blue that he would be right down, and that Damian was all right. The boy was just tired.  
****  
  
"Sorry about earlier." Elspeth smiled as she walked up to the blond, who was standing at the bar. "And congrats about the leader of the year, again."  
"Ele, look," Blue, who was obviously already a bit buzzed from her stay at the bar slurred as she pointed at her friend. "just leave me alone.... You'll be the one with all the trophies and awards next year...."  
"Pardon," Mateo smiled at Elspeth as he pulled Blue away from the bar. "I'm quite sorry about her Ele. She's a little down because Damian's living up to his name."  
The blond gym leader laughed. "I told her to name him something else."  
"Let me go." Blue punched Mateo, but to no avail. "I'm not drunk, and I've got to get my award."  
As Blue spoke, one of the referees walked up to the president of the IBL and handed him an envelope. The grey haired man opened it, examined the contents, and nodded solemnly as he walked up to the podium.  
"Today's championship match was a sight to see, but" He glared over his glasses at Blue, who was leaning against the wall, and had somehow now gotten a hold of a martini, "unfortunately there was a problem with the winner."   
The whole crowd gasped at the news, as they knew that Blue would probably throw a fit any time now.   
"Damian Taxateur's blood sample today proved that the winner is three quarters bishonen. Therefore, he is not eligible to be a trainer, and he must forfeit the title."  
"Bullshit!" Blue screamed as she threw her glass up against the wall. "Damian has every right to compete in this league!"  
"Miss Mew, the league states that a bishonen cannot train bishonen or bishoujo. We made an exception almost thirty years ago stating that half bishonen/ half human hybrids were allowed to compete on the urging of the Paletea gym."  
"He didn't "evolve" like a bishonen!" Blue smiled as she walked up towards the president. "He doesn't have any special powers either. So tell me, besides telepathic and telekinetic ability, which was apparent in his family for three known generations prior, what part of that makes him a bishonen?"  
The crowd was silent as they awaited the president's response. They all knew the answer. It was just pure luck that the kid didn't evolve.  
"Miss Mew, you do realize that you have just lost any chance you ever had of winning that coveted title of yours as long as I live? And as for the boy, we'll review the case tomorrow."  
"Hypocrite!" Blue spat as she turned and walked out of the room. "If you remove the title from Damian, by God, you'll be out a gym."  
****  
"Tura? You sure about this?" The fourteen year old Damian screamed to the bishoujo driving the motorbike as he clung to her waist. "I mean, my mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home before her!"  
"Just relax babe!" The Maxwell daughter laughed as she raced through the streets of Heighton, the actual major city of the county. Heighton View was the suburb, which suited the needs of the gym much better. "Besides, your mom and my trainer are going to be so drunk when they come home, they won't even notice we're gone!"  
"I don't know." Damian whimpered as Hotura pulled the motorbike to a stop near a club that was having a trainer's night, so the kids could get in easily. "I think I should go home."  
"You're such a baby." Hotura laughed as she morphed in to her battle attire. "I'll tell Blue that I was helping you learn some of the AC types attacks, so you'll beat that Kate next time."  
"Excuse me," Hotura and Damian turned to see the blond bishonen standing behind them. "Are you Hotura Maxwell Yuy and Damian Taxateur?"  
The two teens shot each other nervous glances, then looked back at the man. He was smiling.  
"I'm Damian, she's Hotura. What do you want?" The boy snapped at the bishie.   
The blond smiled. "It's good to finally meet you." He stated, shaking Damian's hand. "I'm Nick, and I used to know your mom." He turned to the bishoujo. "And it's good to see that you're still staying in trouble Hotura."   
"How do you know me?" She gave him the patented Yuy death glare, but Nick just smiled as he patted her shoulder.   
"I helped to save your ass from Genesis."  
Hotura narrowed her eyes and glared at Nick. "So what? You knew me as a chibi. Do you want some sort of award?"  
Nick laughed at her comment. "Actually, I'd like to talk to your trainer here."  
Both of the kids laughed. "Man, she's just a friend. I only train HV bishoujo."  
"Yeah. Damian couldn't control me if he wanted to."   
"My mistake." Nick bowed to the bishoujo. "I do need to talk to Damian though, so if you'll excuse us."  
Hotura eyed the bishonen suspiciously, but turned and walked away from the two men.   
"Congratulations on your victory today kid." Nick smiled as he put his arm around the boy. "You've been training quite hard to do such a wonderful job with bishoujo that you've only had a year."  
The teen pulled out a stick of gum and started chewing it. "They let me keep my Hikari and my Ruki from last year, so those girls were pretty strong."  
"Are you going to try for the league again?"   
"What's the point?" Damian snapped. "If I could train my girls to win in less than a year, what makes you think I couldn't do it again?"  
"Good point." Nick stopped walking, then stared down in to the boy's sapphire eyes. "How would you like to make a little money for being a trainer?"  
Damian narrowed his eyes. "How so?"  
"Well, there are some jobs that you could do for me."  
****  
  
"Kitty, I can't believe you lost it like that." Kenji sighed as she and Blue sat at the diner's table eating lunch. "The league's going to seriously think about your eligibility as a gym leader."  
"Let them." Blue snapped as she poked at the salad in front of her. "What right do I have in running a gym in a league that won't let hybrids compete? If they keep that ruling against the boy, they'll probably be coming after me next. Brad Owen's been trying to get rid of me since I started my gym."  
"I can't believe you're saying that." Shade smiled as she sat down with the other leaders. "I remember how much you put in to getting that gym. Kitty, don't risk losing it over some petty fight between you and President Owen."  
"This isn't petty." Blue sighed as she pushed her plate away from her. "I don't want to lose the gym, but that kid won the match. If they would have looked at his charts before, they would have seen that he's not fully human. I wouldn't care if they would have DQed him in the beginning, but to let him go all the way through the championship, then let him accept the award, he should be allowed to keep the title."  
"Cut that motherly crap." Elspeth spat as she sat down next to Kenji. "The boy is a good fighter, but he cheats with that psychic ability of his."  
"You take that back." Blue growled. "He can't control it that well."  
"I won't take it back." Ele glared at Blue. "In fact, I think you might help him battle. We know that jogress evolutions can only happen if you've got a psychic connection with the bishonen. They gain part of the power that you give them. Now, I've never heard of a Hikari that can pull off inferno or of a Umaki that can use psychic attacks. In fact, where the hell did Umaki come from anyway?"  
"Umaki is the dark evolution of Yamato after he reverts from KaizerYamato. And Umaki is the first psychic in the digital class."  
"So is the kid training a brother of his? Or is it a cousin?"  
"Ele, quit." Blue sighed as she stood up. "So what if he's training a relative? I trained Sakaki when I was younger. They'd be considered my cousins." Blue set some money on the table, then pulled her purse on her shoulder. "And Ele, if you didn't want Damian to get to the league, you could have at least not let him win your badge. It would have saved us a lot."  
****  
  
"No, I'm not a monster." Blue whispered to her horse, Sky, as she brushed the grey in his stall. "I just need to get the league to see it my way."  
"What happened?" PB smiled at the gym leader as she stopped at the stall where Blue stood with the horse.   
"I'm losing everything." Blue sighed as she leaned up against the horse's side. "I kind of told the president of the IBL off."  
"Well, that wasn't the best thing to do." PB laughed as she patted Sky's nose. "Was it something to do with Damian?"  
"Bingo."   
"Poor kid." PB sighed as she backed away from the stall. "Well, I've got to go give some lessons. I'll be around if you need to talk."  
"Thanks." Blue forced a smile as she watched her former junior walk towards the riding arena. Maybe if she would go talk to her son, he'd make her feel better. After feeding the horse another handful of peppermints, Blue walked out of the stable, heading toward Damian's room.   
She stared at all the pictures of the trainers from Heighton and Heighton View that had made it to the IBL championships. Usually, they made it to the top 16, or some even made it to the top four. Kareen was probably the best trainer from the area before Damian- she had made it to the top four six times, and even ended up placing second one year. Now, Kareen was busy with her own family. She stayed in touch with Blue, but it wasn't the same as it had been when the girl was competing for the championships. Kareen's son wanted to train, and had come to the gym to receive a companion bishonen- it was a second level Henry- which proved to be a great playmate for the kid. Oh, how Blue wished that Kareen's son was old enough to compete, then she'd have some hope for the gym in the future championships.   
"Damian?" Blue called as she knocked on the door of her son's room. "Can I come in?"  
Damian's Mimi and a recently tamed Yolei stopped next to the gym leader.  
"Damian's not there Miss Blue." Mimi smiled at the blond.  
"Where is he?"  
"He and Hotura went to the city last night. Hey!" Yolei glared at Mimi as she rubbed her arm. The strawberry blond had punched the other girl for telling the boy's secret.  
"Great." Blue sighed as she opened the door and looked around the room. He had his medals and trophies set along the walls- a constant reminder to anyone who entered the room that the boy was already being considered a master of bishonen. "Did they go back to AC afterwards?"  
"I don't know." Mimi whined as she walked in the room. "He said they would be back before midnight, but usually with Hotura, midnight turns in to three in the afternoon the next day."  
"Well, want to go to the city?" Blue sighed as she looked over at the Mimi. "If we find him, we'll even go shopping."  
"I'm there!" She squealed, but then quickly composed herself. "Can we go to that new Abercrombie or how about that AE? Oh! How about-"  
"If you don't shut up, I'll take you to Wal-Mart."  
"Sorry Miss Blue." Mimi whispered as she looked down at the ground. 


	2. Officials Say The Darndest Things....

More politically-fun stuff from the world of HV! Umm... again, Mateo, Damian, and all the uppermost evolutions belong to me, and if anyone can think of what in the world to call Yagami Hikari's angelic form (she holds the crest of light and is a pink/white clad angel) besides the Angel of Light, which is taken by Quatre, please let me know... I'm at a loss for names for her.  
But anyway, here's chapter 2!  
  
"Damian?" Hotura whispered to her friend as they sat in the waiting room of some hotel in the city. "What did that guy want from you?"  
The boy shrugged as he popped another peice of gum in his mouth. "We were just discussing some options that I have for my future, since I'm quitting the league."  
"You're mom's gonna kill you D." Hotura stood up, and straightened the wrinkles out of her black pants. "And why did he come after us?"  
"Nick's just looking for people he knows to help him. He knows that I'm Kitty and Mattie's son, so he thinks I've got a great future in training ahead of me. And why not make more money than the gym can alone?"  
Hotura pursed her lips. "Good point."   
"Good morning kids." Nick smiled, carrying a cup of coffee as he walked toward the group. "Are you ready to get started Damian?"  
"Might as well." The boy smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to make the front hang down over his forehead a little. "Wanna come with Tura?"  
The brunette shook her head. "Nope. I've got to get home for Feia's birthday party."  
"Feia's party's today?" Damian sighed as he pulled some money from his pocket. "Get her something from me, kay? I'll try to get over there, if my mom doesn't kill me first." He leaned over and kissed Hotura's cheek- partially out of formality- then walked out of the hotel with Nick.  
"Who's Feia?" Nick asked as they walked toward the black Land Rover waiting outside of the hotel for them.   
"She's Elspeth and Wufei's daughter."  
Nick laughed as he started the car. "Man, it HAS been a long time since I've been around there." He pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road. "Well, anyway, I'm taking you to meet my trainer and my friends. Aisha's a really nice trainer, and she's always looking for young people to help her out."  
"Is she a gym leader or anything?"  
"Nope. She's a doctor." Nick pulled out on to the highway. "She's really interested in meeting you and your bishoujo. They'll really help her understand how we evolve, especially that Umaki of yours. She was amazed to learn that a bishonen that usually never has any dark or psychic attacks can turn in to something that does." He chuckled again. "Then again, she never expected to be able to have me evolve past Ninja."  
"So what are you then? I've met some girls that train you musicians, and I've only seen your type go Ninja, but even that is rare."  
"I'm Kaos now." Nick stated as he allowed himself to transform in to the black haired frosted with blue leather winged bishonen.   
"Kaos? Wow." Damian squinted as he looked out the window. "What are your attacks?"   
"Confusion, Mayhem, Dillusion, and pretty much any other flight or normal attack." Nick looked over at the boy. "So what's more addicting? Video games or cigarettes?"  
"Neither."   
Nick nodded as he looked in his rear view mirror. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
****  
  
"I don't see how we can let him compete." Brad Owen sighed as he looked at the panel of IBL officials. "The boy is definately a bishonen, and rule-"  
"Bishonen evolve." Aisha Stevenson, a burgandy haired brown eyed woman stated as she stared at Brad. "This kid has been in a public school and daycares since he was two. He has grown like a regular human, even though his genes would prove different."  
"If he's three quarters bishonen, then why didn't he evolve?" Lorelei, the youngest member of the board asked. "And why doesn't he have attacks."  
"He can use psychic attacks." Brad retorted. "We saw that when he jogressed his bishoujo."  
"But his mother, grandparents, and great grandparents from his human side all are psychics. His father is nothing more than a wannabe musician with a few good attacks." Aisha smiled at the rest of the board. "If you wanted to get anyone in trouble, like I know you do Mr Owen, I would suggest you take a peek in to Blue Mew's past. There's more than enough skeletons in that closet to ban her from the IBL forever."  
Brad raised an eyebrow. "Do tell Ms. Stevenson."  
  
****  
  
"I'm so sorry about being late." Aisha smiled as she kissed Nick. "The meeting lasted longer than expected.   
"No problem doll." Nick smiled as he turned toward Damian. "This is Damian Taxateur, the two time winner of the IBL championships."   
Aisha laughed as she walked over to the boy. "I know who he is Kaos." She smiled as she rubbed her hand on Damian's chin. "You can really see that you're part bishonen." She turned and motioned for him to follow as she walked down the hall. "I wanted to see your bishoujo for some tests. That Umaki is really interesting." She stopped outside of her lab and put on a white coat. "Hurry up- I don't need to be late for that next meeting tonight."  
  
  
****  
  
"So how was the convention?" Lena asked as she carried the chibi Yue toward Kyoko as the leader entered the gym.   
"You remember Blue, right?"   
"Yeah. She's the loud one, right?"  
Kyoko chuckled as she took the chibi from the junior. "Hai. But this time, she went a little further than usual. She said she's going to quit Heighton View if her kid doesn't keep his championship title this year."  
"Wow." Lena chewed on her lip. "So why won't they let the kid keep the title?"  
"He's three-quarters." Kyoko sighed. "It's sad, really. Someone brought this to the league's attention. Blue's sure it's Ele, but I know it's not. I know President Owen hates Blue, but the drug/blood tests are never looked at, unless someone clues the doctors in to a certain person."  
"So who do you think did this to them?" Lena sighed as she sat down on the couch. "I know Ele wouldn't do anything like that, but I know none of the other leaders would either. She may be loud, but she's one of you guys. You always stick together."  
"That's the thing." Kyoko closed her eye s. "I don't think we want to stick with her about this one. It's one thing to actually have a case and present it politely, and it's another to throw a martini at the wall, scream at the head of the IBL, then have your boyfriend apologizing to all of us as he ran out after her."  
"Ouch." Lena shook her head. "So what gym will they add if HV's out of the picture?"  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Do you know what club they went to?" Blue asked the Mimi, who was busy looking at all of the storefronts along the main street.   
"Crucible, I think. They were having a trainer's night, and Hotura and him were going to get in free because she was going to pose as his bishoujo."  
"Crucible?" Blue wrinkled her nose at the thought. "That's the sleaziest joint in town. All the TB members...."  
"What's wrong Miss Blue?" Mimi smiled at the gym leader. "What's TB?"  
"Nevermind. They've probably got him." The blond took off running back toward the parking lot to get her car, with the strawberry blond close behind.  
  
****  
  
"Do you want to call your mom?" Kaos asked as he led Damian toward the guest rooms. "She's probably worried sick right now."  
Damian just glared at the bishonen. "Kaos, if Mom wanted to find me, she could."  
"That's true." Kaos nodded as he opened the door of the guest room. "It's not much, but Aisha rarely entertains. "I hope she didn't hurt you too much with all those tests."   
"Whatever." Damian walked in the room and flopped on the bed. "I'll let you know if I need anything."  
The black haired Kaos walked from the room, a little hurt by the whole expisode with the boy. He really was just like Mateo. He even looked like the one the gym's badge had been named after.   
In the room, Damian picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.   
"Omae o korosu."  
"Non, je vais VOUS tuer." (translation, No, I'm going to kill you.)  
Hotura laughed. "What do you want D?"  
"What did I get Feia?"  
"A green shirt with a dragon on it." Hotura whispered in to the phone. "Want to talk to Feia?"  
"Okay."  
"Oh hey D!" Feia smiled as she took the phone. "I'm opening your present right now."  
"Hope you like it."  
"Oh dear Nataku!" Feia giggled as she held up the shirt for all to see at her party as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear. "It's so cute D! And I absolutely love dragons! Thanks so much!"  
Damian had to bite his tongue. Feia had left herself wide open. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Sorry I can't be there, petite, but I can't get away from these stupid IBL functions."  
"You're still with the IBL?" Feia smiled as she started ripping at the paper of another present- this one was from Kei's Noble. "What more could they need from you?"  
"Who the hell knows?" Damian whispered as he stretched out on the bed. "This whole thing is political. They're probably researching what line of Yamatos brought that Umaki of mine in to existance so they can breed and sell them at a higher price." Damian chuckled. "So when do you plan on going for the league championship?"  
"Cute D." Feia handed the phone back to Hotura after she noticed her father eyeing her.   
"Sorry about that. Wufei's about to throw a fit because I'm on the phone." Hotura whispered. "How about you come over here for the weekend? Kaylin, Feia, and me are planning on hitting some clubs up here, now that Fei's old enough. We'll need you so we can get in free on trainer night."  
"I feel so used."   
"D... stop it or I'll be right over to omae o korosu your ass so fast-"  
"Hotura's phone privliges are being revoked." Shinigami smiled as he took the phone from his daughter and spoke in to the receiver. "I do hope you understand that, you little hellian."  
"You're the little hellian." Damian and Duo both held back laughter at that one. "But I do know when to quit, because Wufei scares the hell out of me, so I'll see ya this weekend Shin. Tell Tura for me man."  
"You got it kid."  
Damian smiled as he hung up the phone. This was going to be fun. After he went and got back some bishies that Aisha had stolen from her, he'd be off to AC, meet up with his friends, then be back home. He knew Mew would be beyond pissed, but that didn't matter. He was bound for more important things than running a stupid gym.  
  
****  
  
"I have the results back from the lab." Aisha smiled as she handed the paperwork to Brad. "Apparently the kid is closer to half than three quarters, but it's almost impossible for us to tell what the exact ratio of his makeup is."  
"Great." Brad grumbled as he looked at the test results. "So there's no real evidence that we can use against the kid, and he gets to keep the title."  
"Sir," Lorelei whispered as she cleaned her glasses, "he can't use the same bishonen next year, so why in the world does it matter if he's kicked out of the league."  
Brad smiled as he looked around the table. "Lore, you've got a lot to learn about this business." 


	3. No Goodbyes

"So all I have to do is get that bishie ball that lady's carrying, make sure it contains a Squall, and bring it back here?" Damian stated, not once breaking from the motion of stirring his expresso.   
"You got it." Kaos nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.   
"Be back in a minute." The blond boy smiled at the bishonen as he stood up from the table and walked toward the lady with the bad blond dye job.   
"Excuse me miss," Damian smiled as he looked at the woman, then pointed back toward the table where he had been sitting. "that Kaos over there was wondering if you had a blind person dye your hair."  
"Why you little!" She snapped at the boy.   
"Don't shoot the messanger lady." Damian casually reached over to the lady's belt and pulled the bishie ball off of it, making sure to raise his hands in surrender. "If you want to tell someone off, go talk to him. He's the biggest jerk this side of the county."  
The woman stormed over to where Kaos was sitting, and began screaming at the black haired bishonen, giving Damian the time to confirm the identity of the bishonen in the ball, then make a break for the Land Rover.   
In a few minutes, Kaos landed from his short flight from the cafe to the car and drove away from the city.   
"Real cute move kid." He growled as he sped towards Aisha's house. "If people keep thinking we're just troublemaking fighters, restaurants will start banning bishies from entering without trainers."  
"Relax." Damian smiled as he tossed the bishie ball in the air and caught it. "I got Aisha's guy back. No harm, no foul." He attached the ball to his belt. "Now I'd like my money, and I'll be out of here."  
Kaos smiled as he stopped the car in front of Aisha's house. "One little thing kid, Aisha doesn't work like that."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I'd like to see the boss." Blue snapped as she handed the receptionist at the TB headquarters her ID badge. "It's urgent."  
The receptionist glared up at the blond. "Miss van Eike, your security codes are outdated. I'm afraid that you won't be able to see the boss."  
"She appointed me!" Blue screamed as she slammed her fists on the desk. "She also let me rot in jail for all these years!"  
"Let me check again." The receptionist sighed as she pressed an intercom button. "There is a Miss Jacobine van Eike who has almost twenty year old clearance codes for a recruiter. She's requesting to see you sir."  
The speaker crackled. "Miss van Eike... I've heard of her... Send her in Tammy."  
The receptionist shrugged as she stood up and led Blue to the doors leading to the boss's office. Smiling politely, the receptionist opened the door on the right, allowing Blue to walk inside the elegant office.   
"Miss van Eike." The boss began after the door had been shut. "I'm very sorry that no one bailed you from prison. There was a change in command at the time you were arrested, and I would like to apologize for the oversight.   
The leather chair wheeled around, and both Blue and the boss stared in disbelief at each other.   
"Sir," Blue closed turned away from Brad's gaze, "I'm speechless."  
"As am I." Brad Owen sighed as he unplugged the speaker system. "I did not know that you were involved in these sort of activities Blue. If the league ever found out-"  
"If the league finds out about me, then they'll find out about you. I'll make sure of it." Blue smiled as she sat down in one of the smaller leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "Now tell me, where's my son?"  
"I don't know." Brad sighed as he stared in to the cat-like eyes of the leader. "We don't have any need for the boy."  
"Bull." Blue whispered. "I can sense that you know something more about him than you're telling me."  
"Fine then." Brad smiled as he pushed a button underneath his desk. "I'll talk after we have some coffee."  
Immediately after he finished, a couple of black-clad thugs entered the office and captured Blue without a fight. The blond was defeated. Brad would be able to take everything from her because of her involvement with the organized crime unit, and no one would be the wiser as to how he found out. Without her gym, her reputation, and her son, well, what else would she have to fight for?  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I've got someone I'd like you to meet." Aisha smiled as she led Damian down the halls of the office building. She opened the doors to a large office, and led him inside. "This is my boss. He has your reward."  
Damian stood, nervously awaiting the man to speak. He wasn't too sure if he should have followed that Kaos, now that he thought of it.   
"You did a wonderful job, my boy." The Sakaki, who was now sitting in the office where Blue and Brad had been only a few hours prior said. "I was wondering if you liked helping us retrieve that bishonen."  
"I could get used to it." Damian smiled, barring his fangs at the bishonen.   
The Sakaki nodded. "How would you like to take a job here as a scientist? You could study the latest evolutions of bishonen and bishoujo."  
"That would be cool."  
"Very well." The Sakaki smiled as he stood up from the chair to shake the boy's hand. "Aisha, please show him to the laboratory."  
"Yes sir." The burgandy haired woman smiled as she led Damian out of the office. The fall of the first gym in the league was eminent. The rest would topple in the aftermath.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Man, where IS D?" Kaylin whined as the three teens sat in the lobby of the AC gym. "He said he'd be here like an hour ago."  
"Hai." Feia added as she twirled a strand of her blond hair. "I'm finally old enough to get in to one of these trainer nights, and he's going to ruin it for me."  
Hotura sighed as she pulled her cell phone from her belt. "I'll call the bastard."  
"He'd better have one hell of an excuse." Kaylin sighed as he put his feet up on the coffee table.   
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"   
"Real cute D." Hotura smiled as she heard Damian's voice through the cell phone. "Where in the hell are you?"  
"Well, I'm with Kaos and Aisha right now."  
Hotura sighed. "D, you didn't remember that we were all going out tonight?"  
"Oh my God...." Damian sighed. "I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Hey, why don't you have Kay or Feia pose as the trainer?"  
"Because they check licenses out here."  
"Je suis très désolé. Next time, I'll be there petite, I swear it."  
"If there is a next time." Hotura growled as she hung up the phone. "Damian no baka...."  
The other two nodded at the eldest's comment. She was correct.   
"So what?" Kaylin sighed as he stretched. "I think we need to go over to HV and kick his scrawny little ass."  
"Tousan will kill me if I leave for that gym if I don't tell him." Feia whispered as she hugged her knees.   
"Fine then." Hotura smiled as she stood up. "You stay here Feia, and us Maxwell-Yuy's will go find him."  
"Then we're gonna omae o korosu him?" Kaylin stuck his tongue out at his cousin.  
"Exactly." Hotura smiled as she and Kaylin headed out the gym doors.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we're having another meeting so soon after the championship." Shade sighed as she leaned on the boardroom table. "I'm missing out on a lot of battles because of this."  
"I hear that." Elspeth nodded as she rummaged through her purse. "Kei and Wu have the three kids and a bunch of Chibis to take care of. She's more than able, but I just don't want to see what happens if any of them disobey Wu. Especially Kaylin."  
"Good evening leaders." Brad smiled as he walked in the boardroom. "Blue will not be joining us tonight."  
"Hold on." Dallandra sighed as she glared at the league's president. "I'm sure we all were called here about the championship, and you mean to tell me that the one of us who is obsessed with the whole thing isn't coming here?"  
"Exactly." Brad sat in his high backed leather chair. "Blue isn't feeling too well right now. I received a call from her junior informing me of this."  
"Blue doesn't have a-" Kyoko stopped herself. She didn't need to be the one to get her friend in trouble for lying to the IBL.   
"What doesn't Blue have?"  
Kyoko looked around the room, hoping for someone to send her some sort of hint as to what to say. It was futile. "Blue doesn't have a bad immune system. I've never seen her sick."  
Brad just glared at the Angel gym leader. "Anyway, we've ruled in favor of the boy for this year's competition, since we did not detect his heratige until after the event. He will not be allowed to compete in any more IBL competitions."  
The president nodded to the group as he stood up and walked out of the room.   
"Well, that was about the most pointless meeting we've ever had." Shade sighed as she stood up. "So which one of us has to tell Blue?"  
The entire group turned to face Ele.  
"No way!" The blond laughed nervously as she stood up. "I don't want to be there when she explodes!"   
"Ele," Kyoko sighed as she pulled her hair from her eyes. "We know that you two are almost constantly doing something together when you're not in your gyms."  
"That's because the kids are always getting in trouble together."  
"You do it El."   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Dinnertime Doll!" Kaos smiled as he walked through the prison underneath the building where the TB doctors kept their 'patients'.   
"Thanks." Blue snapped as she grabbed the tray from the bishonen. She devoured the cheese sandwich, one of her least favorite foods, then looked up at the bishonen. "What?"  
The black haired bishonen sighed. "You don't recognize me, do you Blue?"  
The gym leader squinted as she studied the bishonen. "I haven't a clue."  
"Come here." He smiled, motioning for her to move closer to the bars. Blue obliged, and touched her hand to his, their fingers intertwining. She leaned closer to the bars- the psychic barrier on her cell had blocked her from just probing his mind to see who the bishonen was. Who had she lost that could possibly look like this? Kosaburo? Those were known to have demon evolutions. Sakaki could possibly do this too, but this bishonen's eyes were what confused her. Both of the possibilities had brown eyes. This one's were blue.   
Maybe he was a Yamato that she owned as a chibi- Kojimato! That's who this had to be!   
All thoughts of a Yamato or Yamato cross faded as she felt his face next to hers. No Yamato would ever do that. They were too arrogant; too proud for their own good. Perhaps that was why she liked them.  
"Nick...." Blue whispered, trying to hold back her tears. "...what did they do to you?"  
"They evolved me." He sighed as he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I left. You would have never forced me to become this thing."  
"What did they use to evolve you?" Blue couldn't handle seeing the demon-like creature sitting in front of her. "And who did this to you?"  
"The doctors here. Aisha tried to stop them, but it wasn't any use. They're as bad as Genesis. I think they put a dark spore in me to make me become this."  
"A dark spore?" Blue thought she was the only one with access to the technology to take the dark seeds created by Oekawa and implant them in certain bishonen. It had all started with that first Kaizer evolution.... "I'm sorry babe." She whispered as she turned away from her former love. "I know how to remove the spore. I'll help you Nick."  
"Blue," Kaos smiled as he looked at the gym leader. "I'll get you out of here. I promise."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Damian's not here!" Hotura growled as she turned from Mateo.   
"Petite, I told you," He sighed as he stood outside the gym smoking his cigarette, with an Umaki standing nearby doing the same. "Damian hasn't been home since the championship. Madame went out to find both of you, and as you can see, she's not here either."  
"Tura, why didn't you just ask D where he was?" Kaylin sighed as he fumbled with the cross around his neck.  
"Omae-"  
"-o korosu. We all know what you're going to say Petite." Mateo sighed as he dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, crushing the embers under his foot. "Listen, if you called him and he answered, I'm sure Koushiro can trace the call."  
Hotura just glared at the bishonen. "No one is touching my phone."  
Kaylin winked at Mateo as he moved closer to his cousin.   
Taking the cue, Mateo motioned for Hotura to follow him in to the gym. "Petite, why do you care so much about finding my son? It's not like he's ever going to get married, and besides, if he does, it will be to a human."  
Hotura stopped, stunned speechess for a moment, while Kaylin reached in to her purse and pulled the phone out, then tossed it to the Umaki, who in turn walked inside and left the group.   
"You're a racist!" Hotura gasped as she stared down the blond bishonen standing in front of her.  
"Nope. I really wouldn't care, but if he happens to either marry of have children with a bishoujo, then there will be no chance at all that the gym will stay in the family. He's about as borderline human as the league allows."  
Chewing her lip, Hotura sat down on the couch in the lobby. She never really thought about that. Perhaps it would be best to leave the little blond kid alone. He was the heir to a gym, and what right did she have in messing that up?  
"Prodigious!" Koushiro ran out to the lobby, carrying his laptop and the cell phone. "I traced the call to the IBL headquarters!"  
Hotura was again rendered speechless as Kaylin and Mateo just laughed at the chestnut haired girl's expression.  
"Kaylin! You little Maxwell! I can't believe you stole from me!"  
The boy just continued to laugh as he dodged Hotura's attacks. "I can't believe you fell for the whole thing!"  
"Stop it!" Koushiro screamed, but to no avail. The Maxwell-Yuy's continued to run arond the lobby, destroying much of the furniture in the process.   
"Umaki?" Mateo smiled as he nodded to the dark evolution of himself. The older looking bishonen raised his hand, and both teens stopped, mid-chase, caught in the psychic grip of the bishonen.  
Mateo and Umaki walked up to both and just smiled.  
"I think we've found something worse than chibi Daisuke's and Taichi's." Mateo turned from Umaki, then looked straight in to Hotura's eyes. "I want both of you to find Damian for me. It's not like him to not come home after competitions."  
Hotura nodded. Psychic class attacks were her one weakness, and with this Umaki holding her in his mental grip, she wouldn't have any way to get out of this situtation. Kaylin was the same way.   
"Fine. We'll go get the little bastard." 


	4. Kaotic Friendship

. The characters that I created are mine, the ones Ele created are hers, and all the real trainers are themselves. Gotta love disclaimers.   
  
  
  
Hotura looked up from the map that Mateo had given her earlier in the night. "So that's the IBL headquarters."   
Kaylin sighed as he stepped off of the motorbike. "I would have thought the league would make something a little more impressive." Straightening his leather jacket, Kaylin turned back to his cousin. "So where do you think D is in there?"  
"Who knows?" Hotura sighed, allowing herself to become the black winged creature she was in battle. "I suggest you change for battle too."  
Kaylin nodded, and allowed himself to transform in to the leather clad Duo-lookalike he was at this stage. He was a little slow to evolve, but he was certain that he'd look a little different, and maybe a little more unique, once he evolved.   
"D better have one helluva good excuse for dragging us all the way out here."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Kaos sighed as he watched Blue sitting in her cell, eating the ration he had brought her. She looked as if she was fully defeated. That usual spark that could infect anyone around her, either to immediately love or hate her, was gone. She was just another face in the crowd.  
Her clothes didn't fit her usual personality either. The standard issue orange prison jumpsuits weren't very flattering, and didn't look very comfortable either. It was way too baggy on the gym leader, and they were now being held on by a piece of twine.   
"Doll, can I ask you some questions?" Kaos whispered, moving closer to the bars once again.   
"Yeah Nick."  
"How old is the boy?"   
"Fourteen."  
Kaos nodded. He feared that the kid would be that old.  
"Does he have any abilities?"  
Blue smiled as she reached out to take his hand. "Just psychic. Why are you asking me all of this?"  
Kaos sighed. "I met him the other day."  
"...oh..." Blue sighed as she turned away from the bishonen. "He's a good kid."  
"Yeah." Kaos smiled. "He is."   
Both just sat there in silence for the next few moments. Blue didn't want to blurt out the answer to the question she knew he would ask. Hell, it didn't take a psychic to know what he was going to ask. 'was the kid his?'   
She laughed as she leaned up against the bars, her back to Kaos. "Why can't either of us just say what we want the other to say?"  
"Because that's not your style and you know how I am about talking about sensible things."  
She laughed again. "Wonderful. So neither of us has changed one bit in fifteen years." She raised her hand and pressed it to Kaos's lips. "And that's not what I meant."  
Kaos smiled as Blue moved her hand back inside her cell. "So is he?"  
"I don't really know." Blue sighed. "I knew I was pregnant the day you stormed out, but didn't get the chance to tell you. But I had been cheating on you with Mattie before that. I thought I'd be able to tell who's kid he was when he was born or when he got a little older, but besides the obvious now, you two look a LOT alike in your rookie, champion, and ultimate stages. That's where the kid would be right now."  
"Why don't you run a paternity test?" Kaos laughed. "Or how about we implant a dark spore in him and see if he either turns in to this or a Umaki."  
"Mattie would be devistated if Damian wasn't his, and I don't want him becoming either. Besides, he couldn't be a true Umaki- he'd be more powerful than a Umaki because he's got a tiny amount of Miyamato in him, and I'm guessing that you didn't magically become a psychic when you evolved."  
Kaos stood up and stretched his black/red wings. "Well, I can't stay around here much longer. They'll get suspicious."   
"Okay." Blue sighed as she laid down on the floor and watched Kaos walk away. "I missed you Nicky."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"You mean to tell me that Blue and Damian are missing, and that you sent Hotura and Kaylin out to find them?" Elspeth screamed at Mateo, who in turn blew smoke in her face, causing the AC leader to cough.   
"Oui." Mateo turned his back to the blond. "I don't really want to talk about it either."  
"Mattie," Ele growled as she grabbed the bishonen's shoulders. "Where did they go!?"   
Mateo slapped her hands from his shoulders before spinning on his heels to face the leader. "I'm not telling you, because then there will be too many people involved in this fic, and I'm sure Blue would like to finish it sometime and not have to worry about wrapping up loose ends, like trying to get everyone back together at the end!" *looks out at the audience and winks*  
Elspeth just stared in amazement at the bishonen. "Mattie, are you feeling all right?"   
He sighed as he came back to reality. "Yeah, just fine." He motioned for her to follow him inside the gym. "Would you like something to drink while we sit here and wait for Blue and the kids to get back?"  
Ele shrugged. If he wasn't going to tell her where everyone was, she might as well just sit in the gym and get drunk. Besides, she was sure Mateo was already part of the way there... what in the world was a fic, and why did he care if Blue finished writing? She was missing, wasn't she?  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Damian walked around the hospital below the IBL headquarters. Aisha had volunteered to train the boy, but she didn't want him present at the series of tests she was running. It didn't matter though. He could look at all the bishonen and bishoujo that were waiting to be checked on.  
"Hey kid," Kaos smiled as he walked toward the boy. "The Boss needs a blood sample from you, so he knows what type of benefits you'll get."  
Damian shrugged. "You know, since this is the IBL, why couldn't they just look at one of the other fifty or so samples they already took?"  
"Sorry man, but he wants a new one." Kaos smiled as he pulled a needle out and walked over to the boy, who was already holding his arm out, awaiting the needle prick.  
Kaos quickly pulled the blood, then walked away from Damian. "Thanks kid."   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss," Hotura didn't feel like listening to the security guard, so she just pushed the man out of the way, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Damian was nearby, she could feel it.   
"Tura, I don't think we should be doing this. One of them is likely to send the whole security team after us." Kaylin whispered as he followed the darker evolution of the cross.  
"Hn." She didn't feel like talking. Damian was going to feel her wrath, as soon as she got him out of the building. He had ruined the night she had planned for all the teens, and he would pay for that.  
"So where do you think they're keeping him?"  
"The basement."  
Kaylin sighed as he followed behind the chestnut haired girl. She was too strong for him to fight against, even verbally. Smiling as he thought of the day he fought Damian over Hotura when they were both chibis, he pointed to a hallway that looked like the place where prisoners could be kept.  
Hotura smiled as she watched her cousin's scythe form in his hands as he turned a little more pale. They decided that his attacks would attract less attention.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Blue walked over to the front of her cell as she heard the to the hallway fall in towards the cell where she was staying. Someone had come to free her.   
"Kaylin?" She called to the boy. He and Hotura were the last people in the world she would have expected to come save her. Then again, Ele would be the type to send out her bishonen to save Blue.  
"Miss Blue?" The boy powered down as he ran over to the cell where the gym leader was being kept. "Where's Damian? And why are you in here?"  
"I'm in here so they can test me, and I have no idea where Damian is."  
Kaos stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hotura and the boy holding the scythe standing in front of Blue's cell. His plan to free the gym leader wasn't going as planned now, but perhaps, he could use this to his advantage.  
"Freeze!" He screamed as he took to the air, holding a peice of paper. "How did you get in here!"   
"Get her out Kay!" Hotura screamed. "I'll take care of this thing!"  
Kaylin's scythe flashed a brighter green as he sliced through the bars on the cell, creating an opening for Blue to walk through.   
"Hotura!" She screamed as she ran over to the girl and pulled on her leg, trying to pull her to the ground. "He's with me."  
"Hn." Hotura grunted as she landed next to the gym leader.   
"Nick, do you know where Damian is?" Blue smiled as she walked over to him.   
"Yeah. He's upstairs with Aisha."  
Blue nodded, then smiled as she ran her hand on Kaos's cheek. "Go get him out of here for me babe. I'll get these guys back to Ele."  
"Gotcha doll." He smiled as he crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. "The kid's as good as home."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Ele slurred as she pulled Mateo's cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in an ash tray. "I think you're just trying to keep me away from some secret about Kitty's past. I know all about Kitty's past. I've known her longer than you...."  
"Je ne soigne pas, Ele. J'essaie chiffrer comment dire elle que j'a envoyé Hotura et Kaylin hors après Damian au lieu d'aller me." He laughed as he lit another cigarette.  
"I hate you." She smiled, hitting the bishonen's arm. "If it wasn't for Kitty, I'd kick your ass.... Hey, how about we have a remach between you and Hee-chan?"  
"Je vous déteste aussi. Je refuse de lutter ce morceau de shit de baleine que vous appelez l'Hee-chan. Il est non mieux que que Kaizer que les vies vers ici. Takado! Nous apporter encore l'alcool!"  
"Did you just call Hee-chan whale shit?"  
"Oui."  
Ele broke in to a fit of laughter as Takado ran out to the lobby, carrying a tray of whiskey, and handed a glass to both bishonen and gym leader.   
"Where is Blue anyway?"  
"Je ne sais pas."   
Ele slapped Mateo's arm again. "I can't believe she puts up with you speaking French all the time. Speak English, so we can all understand you." (A/N, want to know what Mattie's saying? Go to www.freetranslation.com and it'll tell you.)  
Mateo sighed, as he looked around the room. "Sorry. I forget about thing like languages when I'm drunk."  
"Ele!" Blue screamed as she kicked open the door to the gym as she led Hotura and Kaylin in behind her. "The kids are with me!"  
"Est-ce que vous avez trouvé Damian?"  
"Nope." Blue smiled as she kissed her long time boyfriend. "I couldn't find him, but Kaos said he would bring him here."  
"Kaos?" Ele took another sip of the whiskey. "What in the name of Nataku is a Kaos?"  
"Nick."  
"Kuso..." Ele turned to look at Mateo, who was a little paler than usual. "Why would you have him bring the kid back instead of you doing it yourself?"  
"Because Kaos knows something about the kid." Blue sighed as she sat down next to Mateo.   
"Est-ce qu'il est le père?"  
"I don't know. He didn't tell me."  
Hotura reached in to her pockets and pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper. "He was carrying this, then dropped it as you and Kaylin were running for the door."  
Blue smiled as she took the paper from Hotura. A small whimper escaped her lips as she read the paper. Mateo didn't dare look, he was afraid of what the paper might say. He just hugged Blue, hoping to calm her.   
"Doll!" Kaos yelled as he opened the door, carrying Damian in his arms. "They tried to tranq me, but he jumped up and took the dart. He's a good kid Blue."  
Kaos smiled at Mateo as he set the boy down on to another couch. "You treat him right, you got that Frenchie?"  
"Nick," Mateo sighed as he stood up, a little wobbly from the drinking he had been doing earlier in the night. "Stay with us. It's obvious that you can't go back to wherever you came from."  
"Matt? You sure about that man?" Kaos whispered as he took his former friend's hands.   
"Yeah man." Mateo sighed, leaning his forehead against Kaos's, for balance, mostly, "I want you to be around here. You've missed so much already." Mateo smiled as he backed away from Kaos. "Besides, the gym didn't feel the same without you."  
"Dawg," Kaos smiled as he turned from Mateo, "You're drunk off your ass."  
"Yama, if you don't feel comfortable having Nick around, I'm sure he'll find somewhere else to go." Blue knew the truth. So did Kaos.   
"Dude, you say the word and I'll leave."  
"Non." Mateo turned and walked away from the group. "Nick, je sais que vous êtes le père. Je vous partirai trois seul. Et ne pas s'inquiéter Madame, je ferai toujours est ici pour vous. Je toujours serai votre idiot." Even though she could tell he was upset- his words were pure venom, Mateo spit at the end, emphasizing his frustration with the situation.  
"Mattie..." Blue didn't like that she wanted to cry. She hadn't cried since, well, Nick left the first time.   
"Kitty, why do I feel that this has happened before?" Ele smiled, hoping to cheer her friend up.  
"Because it has." Blue smiled as she hugged her friend.  
"Oh, and Brad told us that Damian gets to keep his title this year, but can't compete in any IBL functions from now on."  
Blue nodded. "That's fine with me."  
Kaos closed his eyes as he walked towards the door. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to cause trouble between you two."  
Blue shook her head. "It's fine Nick. I promised that I'd help you get rid of that dark spore, so I've got to keep you here. Mattie will get used to it."  
  
Damian could feel the world starting to make sense again. He remembered seeing the president of the IBL yelling commands to some black clad thugs to stop Kaos and him, and that he wanted to help Kaos. That guy was nice.   
"How you feelin' D?" Hotura smiled as the blond blinked a few times, trying to focus on the bishoujo.   
"I think you finally Omae o korosued me."  
She giggled. "Nope. If I would have done it, you'd be dead." Hotura leaned down, running her hand through his hair, then kissing his forehead. "You've got to get better before next weekend. I want to go to another trainer's night."  
"Kay and Feia coming too?"  
"Nope."  
"Hey!" Kaylin stood up, hoping to either convince of fight his cousin until she said that he could go with them.   
Hotura just gave him her best Yuy death glare, and he knew to back down.   
Ele walked over, holding out bishie balls for the kids. "All right, we can do this the hard way or you can just come along with me."   
Hotura smiled at Damian as she walked back to her trainer. "See ya D."  
"Yeah D." Kaylin yawned as he grabbed a handful of M&M's that were sitting on the coffee table. "Don't get yourself involved in anything this stupid again."  
"Oui." He smiled as he watched his friend leaving the gym with their trainer.   
  
This was going to be difficult, he knew, having both Kaos and Mateo living in the gym with him and his mother, but hey, at least life wasn't going to be boring anymore. 


End file.
